


Is that the real Superman?

by irinawrites



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Batman - Freeform, Benry, Caffleck, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Superman - Freeform, daddy affleck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinawrites/pseuds/irinawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel visits Ben on the set of Batman v Superman and fanboys when he sees Henry on his Superman Suit.</p><p>(Based on Ben's interview with Ellen about his son visiting the set)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that the real Superman?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just noticed that there's a lack of Benry fics and I decided to contribute. Gone crazy refreshing the Benry tag everyday (Yes, I do not have a life), and since I can write, why the hell not try. Their recent interviews were wonderful and their chemistry is great, so I hope, one day, people will start to write more about them.
> 
> Btw, this is dedicated to @Capbuckyang who wrote two awesome Benry fics.

_“Is that the real Superman?”_

Ben laughs at the small boy who’s currently hugging his leg tightly. Sam is suspiciously staring at Henry who’s on his full Superman suit, sitting in his actor’s chair and reading the script silently.

His son has come to visit him on set, and was excitedly pulling and pushing him around as they check the areas for super heroes and bad-ass props. Ben turns his gaze back to his son and fondly taps his shoulder. The boy looks up at him with his big brown innocent eyes and Ben pauses, thinking.

He knew he shouldn’t lie but he also know that telling the truth would shatter his son’s dreams. He thinks that Batman is real and is his father’s disguise, thanks to all the times the boy has asked him where he’s going and he answered confidently that he’s going to the Bat Cave, so it only makes sense that his superhero comrade is real. Without showing a hint of hesitation, Ben nods and Sam’s smile grows wide.

“Yes he is. Do you want to meet him, big guy?”

Sam vibrates in excitement, his small hands tugging his pants strongly. Ben reaches out to him and carries him on his arms as he walks towards the unsuspecting man with the red cape.

“Babe, got a minute?”

Henry’s eyes look up from the script he is reading, a little startled from the interruption. His serious face turns kind and friendly as he gazes at the two men, well one man and a boy, in front of him.

He quickly stands from his seat to meet them, his heart suddenly pounding heavily against his chest. It’s his first time meeting Ben’s son after months of seeing each other. He didn’t know until now how nerve-wracking it is to finally meet the boy. It’s like meeting the parents but in whole different circumstances. Despite the nerves, deep down he feels warm and giddy to know that Ben, as private and brooding as he can be, is sharing to him one of the most important people in his life. This is a piece of his lover’s life that he had always dreamed to be part of even though he knows that there's a small chance for it to happen given their very obvious situation. Yet here he is now, getting introduced to the 4 year-old boy, and he couldn’t hide his smile even if he tries.

“You must be Sam. I heard so much about you.”

The boy reaches out to him and he quickly takes the boy from his father’s arms. Ben watches fondly as Sam settles comfortably on Henry’s arms.

“You’re pretty.” Sam murmurs, his little hands caressing Henry’s face.

Henry blushes and willfully ignores the older man’s laughter on the background.  He beams at the little boy who looks back at him with a wide smile.

“Why, thank you. You’re very pretty as well.”

The boy wriggles, his nose wrinkling a little. “I’m not pretty. I’m handsome. Like Batman.”

Henry raises a brow and shoots a pointed look at his lover who just shrugs.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that Batman is the handsome one and Superman is the pretty one. Blame Zack or the Marketing Department.”

Henry rolls his eyes, but otherwise laugh at Ben’s smug reply. Sam is still watching him amusedly as if studying every feature of his face.

“Can you fly?”

He looks back at Ben inquisitively, quite at lost on what to say. The older man just smiles at him in encouragement, a silent plead to play along. “Yes. Yes, I can.”

“Can you fly me to the Watchtower?”

Henry laughs nervously and shoots another look at Ben, though this time the bastard was looking elsewhere, whistling innocently. Henry tries his best not to sneer and instead lets a heavy sigh before turning his gaze back to the boy. He pretends to look like he’s in agony.

“I would love to, Sam but I just came back from a fight with… Metallo, and I – I think I got exposed with too much Kryptonite so I’m not really in a good shape to fly around.”

“Oh okay. I guess I’m just going to ask Papa to fly me there on his Batwing.” Sam exclaims, his hands cupping Henry’s face like dough.

Ben freezes and Henry glares at him and mouths, _You deserved it, you asshole,_ at him. It should come off as a scoff, to show the other man that he shouldn’t mess with him, but seeing that Sam is still brutally mashing his cheeks it might have come off as comedic.

The other man laughs hysterically and Henry controls the urge to punch him. Ben just grins in response and he slowly closes his distance to them, carefully touching his son’s back and to Henry’s arms. His hand rests there for a minute before leaning in closely.

“I will, but only if you promise to be a _very, very good boy.”_

Henry flushes, his body heating up, because it sounds so perverted and dirty and he’s pretty sure it was meant for him rather than to Sam. It doesn’t help as well that they look like a family with him carrying Ben’s son like his own.

Ben smirks at the younger man’s red face in triumph as he takes his son back to his arms. Sam squirms ferociously, clearly disappointed from being taken away from Henry’s arms.

“Can you keep him for me, Papa? I want Superman to always be with Batman forever.” Sam pleads, tears slowly forming on his big bright eyes.

Ben’s eyes grow wide and he gazes at his son and to Henry who is now watching them sadly. He taps the boy’s back softly, calming him, his eyes refusing to meet anyone but his lover’s.

“He’s already mine to keep, Sammy.”

-

Henry silently watches in the dark, his back on his bed’s headboard, as Ben enters his trailer. It’s already past midnight and the older man just finished his shooting. He had finished his own scenes five hours ago and has been hiding inside his trailer avoiding the other.

Somehow, meeting Sam turns out to be much more difficult than he had expected. It made him realize his state, his part and position on Ben’s life. Even though the kid asked for him to be on his father’s side forever, it wasn’t really addressed to him, to Henry, but to Superman, the fictional character that he plays whose invulnerable and almighty and probably can get anyone he wants.

Seeing both of them together makes him feel like an outsider and lonely, and with a heavy heart, he turned his back and walked away. He didn’t see Ben running after him, or how his face resembles his own.

Ben walks over to his bed quietly, careful not make any noise, as he takes off his shirt. He sits beside Henry, his eyes boring through the trailer’s walls in front of them. He knew Henry was hurt. He doesn’t need to be a genius to know that his lover was deeply affected by Sam’s words, how his eyes turned gloomy and his smile turned small. Though they both know what they were getting into, with him being married with children, he still feels sympathetic towards his lover knowing how painful it must be for him to be on the other side, to have him but not fully, to be with him but not really.

“I love you, you know.”

Henry is still staring at the wall but nods. “I know that. I just – I don’t know. I shouldn’t have walked away. That was very immature. I apologize.”

Ben tugs him close and softly takes his chin in his hand so he could move his face to meet his. “Hey, there’s no need to apologize. It’s okay. I understand.”

Henry closes his eyes and lays his head on Ben’s shoulder, his hand softly resting on his bare chest.

“He’s a sweet boy. He’s lucky to have you as a father. He must be psyched with you being Batman and all.” Henry says gently and Ben moves his arm to wrap it around the younger man.

“He’s very excited,” Ben replies and he was met with a snort. He chuckles and leans his chin on to Henry’s head, enjoying the other man’s hair brushing against his skin. “Though seeing you together makes me feel a little bit threatened. It looks like I may have a rival to your heart.”

Henry laughs softly. “I’m pretty sure the boy is in love with Superman, not me.”

“Well, I, on the other hand is so hopelessly in love with you.”

Henry manoeuvres his body, cocking his head up to look at older man, giving him a warm smile. “I love you too Ben, so much, that it actually hurts.”

Ben fiercely kisses Henry’s mouth, pushing the other man down with a thud, and caging him with his arms. Henry answers him with an equally brutal kiss, brashly thrusting his body up as the two men fight for dominance. Ben being the larger one pushes back firmly and moves his mouth to shower Henry’s neck with kisses making the younger man moan in pleasure. He pulls away for a moment and stares at Henry, his eyes pleading.

“I’ll fix it, Babe. I promise, I will. Just have a little patience with this old man.” Ben whispers and kisses the Englishman once more, this time slowly and gently.

Pulling away, Henry looks at Ben in the eyes and nods, his swollen lips curving up. “However long it takes, love. _However long it takes._ ”

 

 


End file.
